


temper tantrum.

by sxftmelody



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, feelgood fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftmelody/pseuds/sxftmelody
Summary: Jiwoo's dog, Apple, throws a temper tantrum and refuses to get up from the ground to go home.Sooyoung saves the day.





	temper tantrum.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thing i wrote.

Jiwoo feels her heart drop as her dog starts whining because she  _ knows _ what’s about to happen next. She can  _ feel _ the  _ impending doom _ .

 

“No, Apple, please  _ don’t _ ,” Jiwoo pleads as she tugs the nearly one hundred pound dog a little further down the park’s path, “ _ Apple _ .”

 

It’s too late.

 

The red malamute’s body drops right to the ground, making both parties freeze in their spots.

 

Jiwoo groans and walks back to her dog, kneeling down next to the furry creature and pointing a finger at her angrily, “Apple, we  _ need _ to get back home. I have an essay to write!”

 

Jiwoo doesn’t think to pay much attention to anyone who’s staring at her (there are  _ a lot _ of people staring at her) as she quite literally talks to her dog.

 

“Please, Apple, let’s go,” Jiwoo asks sweetly as she pats Apple’s head twice before standing up and trying to tug the dog onwards. 

 

It doesn’t work. 

 

Apple stays put and whines some more, flipping onto her back.

 

Jiwoo really does try to tug at the dog’s leash but Apple’s too big and Jiwoo’s too weak. She huffs and walks back over (more like she  _ stomps _ back over), kneeling down in front of her dog again and gathering Apple’s face in her hands.

 

“Apple, I will give you all the treats in the world if you go home with me  _ right now _ because I need to write this essay that’s due  _ tonight _ ,” Jiwoo tries to negotiate with her dog who, clearly, has no concept of negotiations. Apple stares blankly at her.

 

(Though Apple’s ears do perk up a bit as she hears the word ‘treats’.)

 

“Let’s go,” Jiwoo says with a bit more pep, trying to transfer some of her energy to Apple, too. She hops up and starts jumping around and Apple’s tail starts to wag so Jiwoo starts walking again and…

 

Apple’s tail stops and she lowers her head.

 

“Apple!” Jiwoo whines frustratingly.

 

“Here,” a new voice says from behind Jiwoo.

 

Jiwoo, startled, turns around and spots a taller brunette girl (who is  _ beautiful _ ) handing her a little pouch of dog treats.

 

“Huh, what?” Jiwoo responds  _ oh-so-intelligently _ .

 

The stranger smiles and gestures to Apple’s ongoing temper tantrum, “To give your dog a reason to follow you.”

 

It’s then that Jiwoo notices the small puppy behind the girl’s legs. It whines and yelps as the stranger shakes the bag of treats. Jiwoo looks back up at the girl who’s still holding out the bag and she takes it graciously.

 

“Thank you,” Jiwoo says with a bright smile, her ears turning pink as she laughs, “Apple always gets like this. She’s always felt more like a daughter than a dog.”

 

“How do you deal with Apple without treats?” the stranger asks. Jiwoo fiddles with the bag in her hands.

 

“I usually end up dragging her by the front paws back to my place,” Jiwoo admits, embarrassed. 

 

(Though she does end up feeling more accomplished than embarrassed because she’s managed to make the gorgeous girl in front of her  _ laugh _ .)

 

“Well, maybe the treats might work better,” she says, motioning for Jiwoo to try.

 

Jiwoo turns around and spots her dog laying down superman-style, head resting on her front paws. She’s as cute as she is a pain in the ass, really.

 

Jiwoo sighs and holds out the bag of treats, shaking it to make noise. 

 

Apple’s ears perk up.

 

“Apple… if we go home  _ right now _ so I can start my essay, I’ll give you this bag of treats,” Jiwoo says, still shaking the bag. Apple’s tail slowly starts to wag and when Jiwoo opens the bag, Apple hops up off of the ground to jump onto Jiwoo.

 

Nearly Jiwoo’s height, Apple towers over the small German Shepherd puppy that’s come out from behind its owner’s legs to paw at Jiwoo’s ankle.

 

“Alright, okay,” Jiwoo carefully pushes Apple off of her, giving one treat to the dog before turning around. She spots the puppy and gives it a treat, too, before looking up at the pretty girl, “Thank you so much. I honestly have no idea how to repay you.”

 

The stranger grins, “How about giving me your phone number?”

 

“ _ Huh _ ?” 

 

Another laugh.

 

“Your phone number,” the stranger repeats, “I’d like to get to know you better.”

 

Jiwoo’s heart starts to race as she contemplates the meaning behind those words. She can’t tell if the girl’s just outgoing and social and wants to be  _ friends _ with her or whether the girl’s outgoing and social and wants to be  _ in bed _ with her.

 

“I… sure, I’ll type it in your phone,” Jiwoo shakes her head, trying to clear her jumbled thoughts. She doesn’t believe any of this is happening. Her neck’s warm as she asks, “What’s your name?”

 

“Sooyoung,” the brunette replies as she holds out her phone to Jiwoo, who takes it, “and yours?”

 

“Jiwoo,” the shorter one responds, carefully picking out the penguin emoji next to her name. She cautiously chooses her next words, “Why do you want to… know me better?”

 

“Because you’re cute,” Sooyoung says as if it’s obvious, “ _ but _ if you’re straight, I’d still like to be just your friend.”

 

“I’m not,” Jiwoo responds shortly. Sooyoung blinks once and then Jiwoo’s rushing to explain, words fumbling out of her mouth before she can even register them in her brain, “I mean… _straight_. I’m _not_ … straight. Not. Yeah, I'm... I’m gay.  _ Super _ gay.”

 

Sooyoung lets out a laugh and nods.

 

“Oh, _okay_ , great,” she says, still laughing, “I’ll call you and we’ll make plans, yeah?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Jiwoo says, cheeks pink, “thank you, again, for helping, you know, with Apple.”

 

“No problem at all,” Sooyoung says before giving a small wave and walking off.

 

Once Sooyoung’s out of sight, Jiwoo stares down at Apple and grins.

 

(She ignores the persistent feeling of butterflies in her stomach even though the stranger’s  _ gone _ .)

 

“For _once_ , your temper tantrums have come in handy,” she says, reaching down and ruffling up her dog’s hair, “Thanks, Apple.”


End file.
